Databases are widely used on computers to store and retrieve information. Enterprise database environments may be provided on enterprise data processing systems, to store and retrieve data using large enterprise databases, for use in transactional and/or real-time systems. One widely used legacy, enterprise database environment is International Business Machines Corporation's (IBM) DataBase 2 (DB2) database environment.
Although DB2 databases are widely used with enterprise data, it may be difficult for a typical user, who is not familiar with the DB2 database environment, to extract data needed by the user from the DB2 environment.